Protect the Berry
by JAB9689
Summary: Kurosaki Isshin is receiving death threats, so he decided that his family needed protection.He's cousin recommended his best bodyguards to protect his family. But can a beautiful and gentle being protect his son or his son protecting his bodyguard.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

"WTF! A bodyguard, I can perfectly protect myself what's the used of TRAINING me everyday?, I don't F***in need a bodyguard!"

"Ichigo, calm down me and your father have already decided, both your sisters have their own bodyguards as we speak"

"listen to your mother son, I've received some death threats before but nothing really happen except for this one, whoever send me those letters are very serious Ichigo they mean business."Kurosaki Isshin said his facial expression both dark and worried for the safety of his family.

"I understand, both Karin and Yuzu really need protection if these guys are serious, but I can handle myself you don't need to worry and besides Chad and Renji are always by my side we all no that they are capable of helping me if problem arise", a much calmer Ichigo said.

"But son you can't blame me if I'm worried about your well being this is not a laughing matter anymore, your father was almost taken from us thanks for Kisuke that your father's still alive", Kurosaki Masaki was now crying and worried that her only son would not want some protection, Isshin sat beside his wife and protectively embracing her which cause Masaki to relax a bit. Ichigo can't stand to see his mom cry but his decision is final, he can protect himself.

"Alright Ichigo, we will not insist you to have a bodyguard but once your life is put in danger you will accept our request no buts and no arguments is that clear son", Isshin faced his son seriousness is written all over his face

"fine goat chin, but rest assured that nothing would happen to me", Masaki who is listening wants to object and insist that her son must have a bodyguard but he saw Isshins warning and trust in his son's decision

"Ichigo be careful ok, your father and I trust your decision on this but please take good care of yourself", Masaki stands up and gave her son a hug and tightens her embraced more when she heard her son's 'yes mom', she then gave her son a kissed on the cheek and allow his husband to hug their son, the couple's then bid their goodbyes and went to their daughters school next.

"Hon, is it really ok that we agreed to our son's decision", Masaki said while watching the busy street of Tokyo,

"just as I expected about our daredevil son, he thinks he can handle everything on his own I wish he can find a fine woman who can show him how to appreciate his life, and also to give us cute little angels", Isshin said dreamily, imagining cute little orange haired angels calling him grandfather and sitting on his lap while he tells them about the embarassing things their dad did during his childhood days, Masaki was giggling at his husbands face well she too also want her son to settle down and cute little grandchildren but she doubt that it will happen in the near future.

"but Isshin knowing your son we may never have a granchildren with him, he doesn't want to give up his bachelorhood", Masaki said and giggled again at the dishearten looked of his husband.

"Waahhh! but Masaki I want to be a grandfather and to show my sweet little precious angels their dad's baby pictures and tell them embarassing things about their dad specially the time when he was circumcised! I even video taped the whole process and Ichigo's face hehehe his expression was priceless, and now that would never my Masaki I'm a failure!", Isshin was now comically crying while saying that his dreams to be a good grandfather is doomed.

"Sweetheart you still have your daughters to give you grandchildren for you to spoil", Masaki was quite embarassed at her husbands childish antics but nonetheless she still love this man and her family.

"You're right my dear, I still have Yuzu and Karin but I want to tell Ichigo's kids that their dad is a mama's boy and that he loves fluffy stuffs when he was a kid!. Oh Masaki maybe are son is GAY!, that's why he always hangs out with Renji and Chad?", Masaki hit his husband in the back of his head

"ISSHIN!, what on earth are you thinking, HE is not GAY, are you not listening to all the news about our son being a playboy which I'm not proud of and dating GORGEOUS women?"

"Masaki that hurts you know", Ishhin said while rubbing his neck,"maybe that's just an act to hide his true pink color, don't you think it's weird to date beautiful women and to not impregnate them or asked one of them to be his wife?"

Masaki stared at his husband as if he had two heads "I'm not arguing with you about our son's sexuality, and I'm positive that our son IS NOT GAY, he haven't still found his better half and if he does I'm sure of it that he will love this girl till death",

In the opposite side of Tokyo,

"Is that so, you are a fool Kurosaki Ichigo for not listening to your parents,Nniotra I want you to make this fool suffer let him experience pain show him no mercy, I want him to realize that his not untouchable, I want him to regret, for taking us for granted", a slim figure said

"right away sir, how about Kurasaki Isshin's daughter and wife?"

"don't worry about them I have already planned their deaths, just focus on Kurosaki Ichigo remember I want him to suffer, now go and before I forget call my fiancee and tell her that I will be cancelling our date tonight I'm attending a business meeting abroad"

"as you wish sir", with that the thin man disappeared.

RINGGGG…..

"Kurosaki Isshin speaking", on the other line a tall figure was grinning slyly

_"Kurosaki, how are you doing today? I'm glad you're taking a good precaution about my threats,but I'm kinda upset with your son Isshin it is not fun to kill a defenseless prey, oh well,don't worry I will teach him a lesson to always listen to their ! look at the time, I want to prolong our conversation but duty calls well see you around and pray hard that our first meeting would not be in your son's hahahaha"._

Isshin snaps his phone in two, his features dark and unreadable, the tension inside the car is thick that you can almost sliced it. Masaki felt her husband's intense desire to kill and at the same time she can tell that he is anxious about something.

"Who just called Isshin? Do we have a problem in the company?", when he did not answer she lightly tapped his shoulders, Isshin was brought back to reality after he felt a tap in his shoulder and come face to face with his wife. He can tell that she was worried and upset, his face softened, and held her both hands

"Isshin, you are not alone in protecting our kids. So please! Let me help, don't carry all the burden please Isshin tell me what the caller said!", Masaki moved closer to her husband and rest her head in his chest the sound of his beating heart help ease her nerves.

"I'm sorry Masaki for not telling you about all the details, I just don't want to upset you more, and sweetheart you are already helping me, you give our kids strenght and courage specially that daredevil son of ours. So don't think for a second that you're not helping, you are Masaki but let me handle the job of protecting you guys I just need you to be there for our kids to be their stronghold and mine as well", Isshin looked at his wife with so much tenderness and love in his eyes, Masaki wiped away her tears and held her husband's hands tightly

"I will Isshin, but remember I'm here, we're here for you don't forget that", she gave her husband a chase kissed on the lips

"I guess Yuzu and Karin would understand if we are late, Hacchi turn the car we're going to visit my cousin", Isshin said to his driver/bodyguard.

"Right away Kurosaki-dono".


	2. Chapter 2

After a tiresome day at the office Ichigo decided to call it for the night, he said goodbye to his secretary and went for the elevetor.

"Damn that old man!, who in the world would like to listen 'it's a small world after all' in their elevator ride",

DING….

"good evening Kurosaki-dono, stressful day I presume", one of his night shift guards said

"yeah you could say that well gotta go", Ichigo walked out the elevator with a sour mood to his car when he stopped

"before I forget, will you remind me to kicked my dad's ass tomorrow", the guard just stared at him confused and a bit perplexed

"well"

pause…

"oh yes yes yes, will do Kurosaki-dono", Ichigo just rolled his eyes and proceeded to walk too occupied about thinking how will he inflict pain to his lunatic of a father, he didn't anticipated the blow to his head.

"Oh man, did you kill him? That blow was a bit strong! The boss said to kill him softly and not instantly you baka!", a pinked haired man said to his slim companion "how the hell will I use my new invented drugs if there is no test subject!", irritated the slim figure punched his companion striaght to the face causing the man to step backwards

"WTF! Was that for Nniotra?", the pink haired man asked angrily

"you're to loud Syazzelporro, the whole building can hear you idiot I just silenced your nonsense ramblings. A simple blow in the head would not kill that tangerine head, his still breathing." Nniotra said while listening for incoming footsteps, when he heard nothing he hauled Ichigo in his right shoulder then walked to where their van is parked. He then dumped Ichigo at the back of the van and covered him with a black cloth, Nniotra reached for the door when all of a sudden he was thrown five feet away from the van.

"Sh*t! Syazzell I'll kill you fo- what the! who the hell are you woman!", Nniotra said spitting the blood he tasted, the said woman smiled sweetly to Nniotra

" I just lost my keys around here somewhere, did you happen to saw it?", she then moved closer to the van "maybe its inside your van", before she can open the door Nniotra already pinned her in the nearby wall "..YOU?",

Nniotra repeated his question "I don't give sh*t to your story woman, I know for sure that your responsible for kicking and the consequence is ugly" he glared at the woman and gave her neck a squeeze. Nniotra smirked when he saw her shoulder shaked but was easily wiped out when he heard her giggle "WTFs funny bitch!" he's about to hit this crazy chick when he dropped to his knees cursing the woman who dare to kick his manhood. He then tried to stand up but failed

"WHAT THE! WHAT DID YOU DO YOU CRAZY BITCH?" Nniotra tried to stand up but again failed ,

"that's your punishment for hurting sensei's nephew and'-she leaned and whispered to his ear-' as long as I'm the one protecting Kurosaki-san you will never have a chance, oh and your body is just temporarily paralysed", with that said she retrieve a vial in her pants pocket.

"say 'ah', sensei said that this will make you unconscious until they arrive to get you and your pinked haired friend". She moved closer to Nniotra who looked really troubled about the dark green liquid it contains "Oh don't worry, you'll just have an orange color you're lucky you will not experience hair loss just like your friend who attacked Kurosaki-san's sisters. I think it will suit you much better than your pink haired friend." She then forced Nniotra to open his mouth and made him drink the concoction, she was a bit worried for Nniotra when his eyes rolled back and started to convulse she was put at ease when she saw him still breathing and his pale skin turned orange " it really suits you much better", she giggled.

She reached for her cellphone and dialed her partner's number "I arrived just in time but Kurosaki-san is injured so I'll take him to the hospital" she said while switching on the van "the kidnappers are unconscious and are located in the private parking lot", she heard the guy laugh

" haha I feel sorry for those bastards, will retrieve and interrogate them. Kisuke-sensei is at Ishida-san's hospital his wife just gave birth, you should take Kurosaki-san there. And good job Hime." She then smiled at her partner's compliment

"Arigato Renji-kun and see you soon, I have to go I'm on my way to the hospital", she then pressed the end button and concentrate to her driving she didn't want to kill both her and his boss just because she's not the best driver in Tokyo.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Inoue thank you for saving my stubborn son, if you weren't on time we'll be visiting him in the morgue and not in the hospital" Isshin said his gaze is focused to his still unconscious son. He is grateful to have answered the phone instead of his wife she is already too stressed about their daughters failed abduction and to hear his son is attacked will make her breakdown.

"It is my job Mr. Kurosaki and please just call me Orihime and as long as I'm protecting your son I will not allow anyone to harm him this I promise you"

Isshin was moved by Orihime's sincerity, he believed every word that she said. Orihime was surprised when Kurosaki-san hugged her and gave her forehead a kiss "I'm really grateful that you're the one protecting my son and I hope that you can teach my son how to love unconditionally".

"IiiiSShhiiin! you better have a good explanation as to why you didn't tell me that Ichigo was attacked or help me kami I'll break every bone you have!",

The door to Ichigo's room burst open and a beautiful woman came in. "Ahehehe umm… sweetheart you've already heard the news hehehe good for you", with that said Isshin run for the window and is ready to jump when he was pulled backwards. "So _sweetheart_ you better have a good explanation or else you'll lose little Isshin" her wife smiled sweetly but her eyes is full of painful promise.

"If not for your good intention and sweetness Isshin your little friend will be limped for the rest of your life", Kurosaki Masaki said patting her husband's head "and I'm truly grateful for you dear, if you're not there to protect my Ichigo those bastards plan to kill him might have succeeded. We are indebted to you, if you needed any help don't be shy to asked for our assistance Orihime", she smiled at the young woman with so much gratitude seen in her eyes. "Orihime you're a savior!"

"Just as I told Kurosaki-san it is my job, my duty to protect your son, no need to thank me for doing my job Mrs. Kurosaki", Orihime said her face is beginning to burn from the way the couple stare at her with sooo much praise andgratitude and for them to say she's a savior is a humongous compliment for her.

The couple laughed at her embarrassment which only cause her face to heat up even more.

"Where am I?" a groggy voice asked. The three paused when they heard Ichigo's voice.

"oh Ichigo thank Kami you're awaked!", Masaki embraced her son trying not to be so emotional but was failing. Ichigo who is still feeling a bit off rub his mom's back to help her calm down, "I'm fine now mom so stop crying you're ruining your make-up" Ichigo chuckled when her mother cried even more. Isshin who heard his son is awake called his friend.

"Ichigo how are you feeling? Do you feel dizzy? Are you hurting?" Ryuuken Ishida asked his patient while checking for his condition.

"My head hurts a bit but aside from that I think I'm in perfect shape", Ichigo replied

"that's good and according to your CT scan and X-ray there is nothing out of the ordinary, meaning you'll be fine. But just in case we want to observe you for two days just to be sure, Isshin don't do anything harsh or stupid that may jeopardize your son's recovery is that clear?" Ryuuken said facing his friend/collegue. The dishearten Isshin just nod 'why is it that if bad things happen he's the first one to blame' the group inside the room just rolled their eyes and tried to ignore Isshin's hysterical sobbing and rambling about them picking up on him.

Ryuuken leaved the room when he was paged for a surgery, Masaki who is seated near Ichigo became serious "Ichigo you remembered your deal with your father" it was a statement that made Ichigo nervous, sure he remembered that deal but he don't want anyone to be with him 24/7. He hated the idea of relying to someone, he treasures his independency, he took pride from depending to no one. He is a one man show, he didn't need any help or assistance, he is capable of doing anything by his own.

"Aargh..what deal?"

"Don't play dumb Ichigo, this is serious you're almost killed! Do you not value your life?" Masaki is frustrated with her son, she can't fathom what is the problem of having a bodyguard.

"I love my life but I hate the idea of losing my privacy and specially my independency"

"You're a fool Ichigo, will you be able to enjoy your so called independency when you're 6 feet below the ground?" Isshin countered who is quiet disappointed about his son's way of thinking.

"Your father is right Kurosaki-san and besides this set-up is only temporary, after this problem is solved you'll regain your beloved independence"

"Who are you? Am I asking for your opinion?" an irritated Ichigo said

"Don't you dare talk to your savior that way young man instead be grateful to her for saving you!" Masaki reprimanded her son "I'm sorry for my son's rude behavior Orihime" she stood up and held the young woman's hands.

Ichigo who is shell shocked can't formulate words to say. He was mortified at the idea of a woman rescuing him. HE IS NOT A FUCKING DAMSEL IN DISTRESS.

"Cat got your tongue" Orihime said with a raised eyebrow.

"WHAT! NO FREAKING WAY A WOMAN CAN PROTECT ME!, LOOK AT HER" Ichigo glared at Orihime "I'LL BET THAT SHE CAN'T EVEN KILL A FLY, AND YOU BELIEVE THAT SHE- him pointing at Orihime-IS CAPABLE OF BEING MY BODYGUARD. WHAT WOULD PEOPLE SAY IF THEY LEARNED THAT THE GREAT KUROSAKI ICHIGO HAVE A WOMAN FOR A BODYGUARD!". Ichigo is fuming with so much anger, his face is dark and murderous. He can't believe his parents would hire a woman to be his bodyguard, his pride and ego couldn't accept it.

"Calm down Ichigo, we have a deal and yes me and your mom agreed to hire Orihime as your personal bodyguard. Your uncle suggested that we hire a female bodyguard, the enemy knows that you're too stubborn to accept my proposal so having a female bodyguard would be advantageous for us because they're not expecting you to have one specially a woman." Isshin who is at the corner moved closer to his wife who is beside Orihime.

Ichigo who is still mad at his parent's decision knows that he cannot argue his way out of this situation. He once again glanced at his personal bodyguard and smiled evilly. He will make this woman's life miserable.

"Fine"

Orihime smiled brightly at her new boss. Ichigo grinned evilly 'if only you knew what is in store for you that bright smile of yours would never exist. Oh well, this will be the last time you'll ever smile like that after I' m done with you'

"Oh Masaki our son is growing up! He's becoming a man!"

"Shut up goat chin. Is it not clear to you what Dr. Ishida said or did you forgot, let me remind you that he specifically said not to do anything harsh or stupid that would jeopardize my recovery. And what are you doing just now dancing around like a ballerina, you're annoying the shit out of me. Mom would you please escort dad outside my room before I beat him."

Masaki hugged and kiss his son on the cheek before saying goodbye and dragging her husband out of the room. Orihime inspect the inside and outside of the room just for good measure. Her action earned a snort from Ichigo who is rolling his eyes. She just ignored him and went outside the room to give his jerk of a boss a much needed rest.

RING...

"Orihime Inoue speaking", she answered as she walks to the vending machine

"You sounded like you just met your mother-in-law" the guy at the other line laughed when he heard Orihime snort

"Haha very funny Renji. I was just intoduced to my egoistical boss. That jerk! I'll prove to him that I can protect his sorry ass and rub to his face that women can also kick ass!" patients and nurses who are passing by stayed away from Orihime's path all are wearing scared and confused looks.

"Woah calm down Hime no need to be so worked up so easily. By the way I'll be assisting you, Kisuke said that you may not handle his nephew's attitude"

WHAT! Renji there is no need for you to assist me I can perfectly protect that asshole's life. And besides you're in vacation with your lovely wife I wouldn't want to ruin it just because you need to help me. I'm already 25 years of age and you and Rukia needed that vacation after what happen to her"

"Yeah I know but I'm worried and I don't trust that orange head. I heard that his one hell of a playboy, I'm just worried that you'll fall for that kind og guy and get hurt in the end" Renji's voice was soft and full of concern

Orihime was touched she bit her bottom lip to prevent her from crying " don't you worry I will never fall in love with Kurosaki-san besides Ulquirra have my heart already"

"Mmph whatever just take a good care of yourself. Pay attention to your surroundings and stop hitting your head at lamp posts, Rukia said that take care and beat that Ichigo to a pulp if he acts almighty." Orihime laughed at her friends antics

"And Tatsuki is visiting you next week so be prepared. Ciao"

"Bye and enjoy your vacation slash honeymoon" Orihime smiled

"We will"

Orihime sighed and clicked the end button. She grabbed the chocolate bar from the vending machine and proceeded to walk to where Ichigo is resting.

"


	4. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach characters .

Chapter 4

"What brings you here Kisuke? I believe you're allergic to coat and tie so what the heck are you thinking wearing them!" Isshin gave his cousin a toothy smile

Kisuke loosened his tie and remove his coat throwing it at the couch "Yoruichi made me do it. After giving birth to our son she always craves to see me wearing these worthless things! And I've heard your family at Karakura" Kisuke lazily sat on the couch while rubbing his temples.

" Yes the vizards volunteered to assist our bodyguards and we can easily pinpoint who's the enemy and what's wrong about wearing coats and ties, they make you looked respectable and good looking." Isshin replied "just looked at me, am I not good looking and respectable"

Kisuke's face turned green. His expression is that of a man ready to puke at any moment. "RESPECTABLE. I think you are mentally deranged and will you stop twirling around. I don't think green slacks and polka dots sleeves will make you look good or even respectable!"

Isshin's toothy grin is replaced by a scowl "whatever you do not have any fashion sense you who is wearing hats and clogs, by the way what brings you here?"

Kisuke just rolled his eyes "we interrogated your daughters' attackers and they're just small scale kidnap for ransom group we handed them over to the authorities"

"What about Ichigo's attackers, what have you learned" Isshin questioned when his cousin became uncharacteristically quiet.

"The long hair guy is tough we can't extract information from him, but the pink haired one told as a name" Kisuke looked worried and troubled. Isshin is squirming in his chair, he saw his cousin take a deep breath and stared at him. "It's Ulquoirra Schifer"

"You're late" Ichigo said his scowl is more prominent than ever. "I'm busy. Having a bad mood early in the morning?" Uryuu raised his right eyebrow then glance at his companion "Orihime"

Orihime smiled brightly at her long time friend "nice to see you again Uryuu. Renji told me that Tatsuki will be coming home"

"Finally, so what are you doing here? I heard that Urahara-san offered you a job"

Ichigo's mood become darker, he was literally ignored by his so-called friend and his smart-ass bodyguard. "So now that you have said your pleasantries I need to have a private talk with Ishida."

"How rude of you Kurosaki-san to end our conversation" Ishida hid his smile when he heard Orihime's reprimanding voice. "It is fine Orihime, we can catch up when Tatsuki arrives" Uryuu said pushing Ichigo away from her. Ichigo gave Orihime a looked that could make the toughest guy tremble with fear, in response Orihime stick her tongue out and went outside to secure the surroundings.

"DAMN THAT WOMAN!" Ichigo kicked a nearby chair causing it to fly a few feet away. Some early costumers rushed outside the coffee shop. The manager who saw the commotion tapped Ichigo's shoulder ready to give this young man a tongue lashing. Still in a murderous mood, Ichigo glared at the fat man who dared to tap him in the shoulder. "WHAT?" the manager fidgeted and is sweating like a pig "a-ano"

"We're sorry for making a scene and don't worry my friend here will pay the damage he caused" Uryuu interrupted and once again Ichigo is being reprimanded. Ichigo only scowled 'is this let us ruin Ichigo's day'. Uryuu dragged his friend outside the shop.

"Ulquiorra I heard that you are once Urahara's student and former bodyguard, is that right?" a slim figure said

"Hai, I was trained by Yamamoto-sensei and Kisuke-sensei"

"Good very good" the man smiled revealing his pearly white teeth "you'll be the one to kill Kurosaki Ichigo"

"Hai"

"well then have a nice trip to Karakura"

Thanks you for those who reviewed my story and also those who read it. Sala-salamat!


	5. Chapter 6

Haluu! It's me again, hehehe here's another chapter hope you all like it. And also GAZILLION THANKS FOR ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED MY WORK AND FOR THOSE WHO ADDED IT TO THEIR LISTS OF FAVOURITES AND ON THEIR STORY ALERT, AGAIN MARAMING SALAMAT ( THANK YOU ).

I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OF BLEACH.

Chapter 6

Ichigo kicked the door open and stormed outside the café, every flowering plant decorating the cafe he kicked and stomped until they were unrecognizable. Uryuu released a very long deep sigh, he gave the manager an apologetic look when he saw him open the door who looks like he's going to faint at any moment. Orihime who was as stunned as the manager glance at Uryuu with a questioning look, Uryuu just shrug his shoulders. No one dares to stop him fearing that they would have the same fate just like the plants.

Ichigo knew that he looks like a lunatic or even a madman because of his actions but to hell with them. He's really piss off right now, wreaking havoc is the only way to calm his raging emotions but it is much better if he was beating Uryuu and that woman, but unfortunately he can't do that so he's imagining that the flowers are the heads of the two. He only stop when he was exhausted, wiping the sweat at his forehead Ichigo walked to the unmoving manager, grab his wallet and handed over the cash he have, bowed down and said his sorry for causing so much trouble. All those who witnessed the scene had their jaw dropped and their eyes like saucer.

First to recover was Uryuu "so, are we done talking?"

"What the heck! We didn't have any conversation Uryuu and you're asking me if we're done talking, where did your intelligence go?"

"Sorry but seeing you act like a loose cannon can make anyone's intelligence disappear, if you want we can reschedule our meeting. I have a surgery to attend to in 15 minutes so I need to go and it's beneficial for both of us if you're calm."

"Mmph fine I'll call you later to inform you when and where we'll meet" Ichigo waved his hands as if dismissing a servant

"Orihime it's nice to see you again, I hope this won't be our last meeting"

Orihime smiling her mega watt smile "It won't be the last I promise and besides will be seeing each other often when your lovely wife comes home"

"Ah yes, Tatsuki will be joyous if she finds out you're here in Karakura" Uryuu smiled and gave Orihime a kiss on the cheek. He said goodbye to Ichigo and Orihime and once again apologize to the coffee shop's manager before driving away.

Ichigo walked to his car when he can no longer see his friend's porshe. He unlocked his Audi and walked to the driver's side, he's about to start the car when he heard someone coughed. He saw his bodyguard standing besides the door with outstretched hand. Ichigo with a confused looked just stared at her not knowing what his bodyguard is up to.

"The key" Orihime said with her hand still outstretched

Ichigo still confused shook his head, telling his bodyguard that he didn't get what she said. Orihime scratch her forehead and said "give me the key to your car". She heard Ichigo's "oh" then willingly gave her the key. "Now go sit to the passenger's side" Orihime politely ordered before stepping away from the car's door, Ichigo step out of the car and transferred to the passenger side when he stopped. Realizing that he was being ordered "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU WOMAN ORDERING ME AROUND, I'M NOT A DOG! AND GIVE ME BACK MY KEY!" he shouted with all his might.

"Jeez! tone it down will you boss and why are you shouting? Are you having another relapse?" Orihime whined, she bet that her ears are bleeding.

"..KEY" he repeated his voice dead pan. Orihime gulp down a good amount of saliva, she can feel the intimidating aura her boss is emanating from every pore of his body. "W-well I can't obey you right now, you see your mom _beg_ to me to forbid you from driving just until you're fully recovered and I repeat _BEG, _your mom _BEG_ and who am I to refuse such gentle, loving and kind woman." Orihime said sporting her best puppy like expression.

Ichigo being a mama's boy can't deny his mom's request, defeated he sat at the passenger's side. Orihime patted her shoulder, congratulating herself for successfully ordering Ichigo with minimal argument. Whistling she started the car's engine, she smiled when she heard the engine's roaring sound. "I love your car, can I drive it from now on?" she asked. Ichigo faced her with a smile, thinking that she can really drive his car she smiled back but was instantly gone when she heard him say "NEVER" with pure hatred in his voice.

Ichigo smirked when he saw her forlorn look "drive already" he ordered.

"Fasten your seatbelt" her voice was sad even her face looked like a hurt puppy. Feeling a bit guilty Ichigo put on his seatbelt.

RING….

"Hello"

"Emotionless as ever I see"

"Mmph" green eyes examining his surroundings.

"Are you already at Karakura?"

"Yes. Why didn't you inform me about his bodyguard?" his voice slightly accusing

"Oops! I forgot. Why, would it be a problem if you're going against your ex-girlfriend?"

"No, she's not a problem I can handle her"

"Good! Don't you forget your mission Ulquiorra"

Ulquiorra Schifer clicked the end button, put on his helmet and drove off to follow Ichigo's car. He feel sorry for that strawberry, he'll bet even his life that Ichigo Kurosaki will be scarred for life.

"Here we are, Home sweet home!" Orihime said, she's back from her cheerful self after driving Ichigo's car. She really is a sucker for good cars. When she unlocked the doors Ichigo harshly opened the door and quickly jumped outside, Orihime who is bedazzled by Ichigo's sudden action quickly step outside the car only to see him kissing the ground.

"I'LL NEVER AGAIN TAKE YOU FOR GRANTED" Ichigo said with so much passion, still kissing and rubbing his cheeks on the ground, Orihime then asked what's the problem.

"What is the problem?" Ichigo laughed hysterically "you're asking me what is the problem, why don't you asked yourself that question. What's wrong with you and your driving?. **You drive like a madman, you almost hit an old woman who is walking at the side walk. For kami's sake you don't even stop at red lights! I don't want to freakin die yet!** From now on don't come near a car. EVER!" Ichigo still with a pale face marched inside the house with wobbly steps.

"Can I drive motorcycles?" Orihime asked hoping his boss would agree. He just gave her a deadly glare. "How about a bike?". Ichigo stopped walking, inhaled a much needed oxygen and shouted to the top of his lungs "NEVER". Orihime pouted. She opened her mouth to say something when Ichigo silence her with a very serious and a very scary look "Not one word or else I'll put you in a sack then throw you at the river." Orihime zip her mouth, locked it and throw the key. Ichigo just glared at her for a 100th time.

Ulquiorra who is watching the whole spectacle sympathize with Ichigo, he too experienced Orihime's first hand driving if you can call it driving. His face is void with emotions but his eyes held mirth. 'Hime soon will meet again and if that day comes I hope you have forgiven me for leaving you behind'. When he is sure that his target is not going anywhere for the rest of the day he drove off to gather more information about Ichigo.

Orihime sensing someone's been watching them, quickly surveyed the surroundings when there's no one around he followed Ichigo inside he house. The feeling she felt awhile ago is too familiar. She felt Ulquiorra's presence but that couldn't be possible, she saw him die that night. She closed her eyes and bit her lower lip to stop her from crying.

"You coming or what"

She slowly opened her eyes, quickly surveyed the surrounding before catching up with her boss. Orihime brightly smiled at him who just blankly stared at her, unkown to Orihime Ichigo saw her pained expression. Her look stirred something inside him that he couldn't name and it made him irritated, he just shrugged it off and went inside the house.


	6. Chapter 7

Ha another chapter. Anyways I'm thanking all who love this story. Thank you for your nice and touching words ;), special thanks to NYPSY and GUILTYICHIHIME for reviewing and reading my story. Without farther a do, I present my story.

TADAA…. :)!

Disclaimer: Don't own bleach.

…...

Chapter 7

The two entered the house both have a far-away look. "What's with the shouting Ichi-nii?" Karin said who is slouching at the couch reading a magazine about her favorite sport, soccer. Ichigo drained of energy plopped at a nearby chair, left hand is massaging his throbbing head "none of your business Karin" his voice was raspy from yelling to muchl. Karin who's pretty engaged at what she's reading didn't hear what her brother said, which Ichigo appreciate he needs a moment of peace to collect his senses.

Orihime saw Hacchi entered the house "Hacchi! Long time no see, can we talk I just needed to confirm something" she released Hacchi from her bear hug to look pleadingly at him. Ichigo who heard what his bodyguard said tilt his head slightly "is it not your job to stay close to me for you to protect me effectively? So why are you taking your eyes off me?". Orihime was taken aback by what her boss said and almost felt she is being unprofessional but when she saw his sly grin that 's when she figured out that his just pulling her leg she is about to retort when all of a sudden he was tackled down.

"Did I hear you right, you don't want your bodyguard to be separated from away you. Oh ho hoho….. I can feel the love tonight…." Isshin's grip loosen, which gave Ichigo room to punch his father straight to his face.

Masaki walked in the living room after hearing banging sounds and there she saw his husband and son doing chaos at her living room. She had enough of this ruckus, grabbing a broom from the corner she walked straight to the two when she stopped to her tracks, there in one corner Orihime looked like a fish out of water. Hacchi who is beside her have a worried look. Instead of chastising her two boys for ruining her immaculate living room she moved forward to Orihime.

"Don't worry dear, it's their way of showing their love and respect for one another"

Orihime glanced at Masaki-san with saucer like gray eyes, she then glanced at the duo whose still at it then back to Masaki-san, then again glance back to the two who she think are enjoying the fight. Masaki sympathized with Orihime, grabbing the poor woman's hand she led her to the kitchen "I think Yuzu needs help preparing lunch" she smiled reassuringly to Orihime who timidly smiled and follow her meekly to the kitchen.

Irritated from the loud noises, Karin threw a hard bound book hitting his father at the back of his head who fell unconscious. Ichigo busy laughing at his father didn't notice a book coming straight to his face and when he finally saw it, it was too late to dodge and was directly hit from the face. Karin smiled satisfied at her work grabbed her magazine and asked Hacchi who is standing at a corner worried about his boss and young master if they could play soccer outside, he only nodded and went to get the ball needed for the game.

Ichigo cursed when the book hit him in the face leaving a red mark, he hissed when he felt the pain from touching the reddening part of his face. With a threatening head ache he went upstairs to his room to have a long and relaxing bath.

…..

In the kitchen

"Sweet heart what can we do to help?" Masaki lovingly smiled at her gentle daughter. "I'm fine mom, I can handle this perfectly on my own and besides I know you're tired from travelling here from Tokyo." Yuzu said putting the dressed chicken in the oven. Masaki was so much touched, standing from her stool she gave her daughter a bear hug slightly squeezing her in her bossom. Yuzu giggled and gave her mom a hug "mom you can let go now I need to chop the vegetables" she said looking at her mother with so much love and admiration in her eyes.

Masaki gave a final squeeze before letting her daughter do her work " you sure you don't want any help?"

"Hai, I want to impress Orihime so no helping" Yuzu blushed when she glanced at the auburn beauty.

Orihime slightly embarrassed and honored smiled at Yuzu appreciately "you don't have to impress me I'm just your Oniichan's bodyguard"

Yuzu shaked her head disapproving at what Orihime said "yes you're a bodyguard but for me I think you are good for Ichi-nii" she said

Orihime who is blushing profusely waved her hands back and forth "I don't think so, your brother hates me and although your brother has a gorgeous eyes and handsome with a smoking hot body his not my type"

"Nonsense! My daughter's correct you and my idiot son is perfect for each other" Isshin said out of the blue. Yuzu and him hugged each other with twinkling eyes.

"I don't want to burst your bubbles but I think that is absurd, I'll go check your son if that is ok" Orihime quickly left the kitchen with a blush that can rival her hair.

Inside, the three smiled knowingly. "Masaki…! My dream to be a good grandfather to Ichigo's kids is coming true" Isshin both hugged his wife and daughter with unshed tears in his eyes. Masaki and Yuzu laughed joyfully wishing Orihime can melt Ichigo's frozen heart.

…..

Orihime hide her burning face in her hands, she cannot believe that they consider her and Ichigo to become a couple. 'What's wrong with that? He's so handsome, he is oozing with so much sex appeal, his scowl just made him dangerous and mysterious which make girls go wild and crazy, he has the chiseled body of an athlete that can make any woman drool. Lastly those hypnotizing amber eyes of his, it's his best asset aside from his scowl. He can beckon you with just one look, make your legs like jelly and can make panties drop'. Orihime was horrified about the thoughts that cross her mind. Hell no…! she's not attracted to that jerk, arrogant and sexist Ichigo that is just the doing of the little blue men, curse them to hell for playing tricks on her. Her train of thoughts was interrupted when she heard a chuckle.

There in front of her was Ichigo, leaning at the door frame with only a towel that is riding low at his hips, his hair still wet and his drool inducing body is exposed before her eyes. She followed a droplet of water from his neck, pass to his six pack abs and down.

"Like what you see, _Orihime_" his voice is as smooth as velvet.

Orihime abruptly looked upwards, her face red as a tomato. She cleared her throat "I came to check your room". Ichigo with a raised eyebrow move inside the room. Orihime who is still embarassed from her early actions entered the room avoiding eye contact.

"What are you smirking at!" she said annoyed.

Ichigo approached her, his eyes never leaving hers. He smiled seductively at her and licked his bottom lip, Orihime was paralyzed her breathing became shallow. Ichigo moved a little closer until they both breath the same air, without breaking eye contact he leaned to lick the outer shell of her ear. Ichigo can't stop the shaking of his shoulders, Orihime opened her eyes when she felt Ichigo's warmth gone.

"Oh man... hahaha you should have seen your face hahaha..." Ichigo said out of breath, he's clutching his stomach that is aching from so much laughing. "I didn't knew you have the hots for me" he said while wiping the tears from the corner of his eyes.

Orihime blankly stared at Ichigo "you done playing with my emotions" her voice was dead pan.

Ichigo stop laughing when he felt chills in his spine, he just felt this kind of chill if he's in danger. He looked at his bodyguard who is intently looking back at him. The warmth in those gray eyes are gone and was replaced by coldness. He eased backwards when his bodyguard walked towards him.

"Why are you moving away, are you scared to be burned by the fire you started"

"Who the hell are you? what did you do to my bodyguard?" Ichigo said confused at the sudden change in his bodyguards behavior.

Orihime sweetly smiled and moved even closer. Ichigo was trapped between the glass door of his veranda and Orihime who is walking seductively. He is about to say something when he was tackled by Orihime and the next thing he knew he heard the glass break into tiny pieces. He attempted to move but was stopped by his bodyguard. "Don't move or else you're dead" Orihime ordered. She is about to stand when she felt something hard near her right thigh, she quickly stood up and accidentally brushed his growing manhood. Ichigo cursed his body's reaction to his bodyguards soft body.

Orihime searched the room for bullets and saw one near the bed, she picked it with a handkerchief and put it in her pocket. She went outside the veranda and search for anyone escaping or is suspicious. When she found nothing, she entered the room to check her boss. Ichigo's adrenaline is still high from the incident, he looked around his room and saw scattered pieces of glass, when he saw Orihime enter the room his once pale face became dark.

Orihime was impress on how quick her boss put on his clothes. When she saw his face, her eyebrows become knitted together "what?" she asked, confused about her boss sudden change of mood. She was a bit scared at Ichigo who looks like he's about to kill someone with his bare hands. Instead of answering, he grabbed her shoulder and forced her to sit on the bed. "Don't move" he ordered and went to the bathroom when he returned he had a first aid kit with him.

"Are you hurt?" worried that her boss was shot, she frantically checked her boss for bullet wounds or any other injuries.

Ichigo who is both annoyed and irritated scooped Orihime and gently put her down the bed "didn't I tell you do not move, kami your annoying!. And I'm not hurt, do you not feel the pain. Look your right arm is bleeding."

Orihime checked her right arm and true it was bleeding, that's when she felt the pain. Ichigo inspect the wound and saw a small piece of glass that is embedded in her flesh. He used the tweezers to remove the glass "this would hurt" he said looking at her with concern in his eyes. Orihime nodded and smiled brightly "I'm a tough woman".

Hearing those words, Ichigo felt something stir inside him. He didn't like the way his bodyguard used her body as a shield just to make sure his safe. He was scared not for his own but for this gentle woman's safety. Sure it is her job to make him safe, but after what happened he realized one thing. He will be the one protecting his bodyguard.


	7. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Ichigo was intently looking at Orihime's wound. Too many thoughts of torture are surfacing out of his mind. He even thought about turning his basement into a torturing chamber with complete sets of torturing tools from the simplest up to the nastiest equipment ever known to mankind. He could almost smell his prey's blood, hear him scream from too much unbearable pain and agony, and saw him plead before him to end his meaningless life.

Orihime was quite surprised, seeing too much emotion from her boss for the first time. But every emotions displayed she doesn't like. His face is calm but his eyes are telling a different story, a story of pure hell from the beginning until the end. She shivered when she saw him creepily smile. She eased away from him after hearing his low manically laughter. She almost bolted out of the room when she saw his sinister look, but was stopped by the sound of incoming footsteps. Setting aside her fear and the pain caused by her wound, she grabbed Ichigo's collar and shove him inside the walk-in closet and locked it. Orihime then grabbed her gun from its holster and pointed it to the door, ready to put a hole on the intruder's head.

…..

Ichigo was awakened out of his trance when his bottom hit the floor. Confused of what is happening and why he is inside the closet, he twisted the doorknob, only for him to found out that it was locked. He twisted again and again but the door did not open. His attempts to break it down was futile, instead he just successfully gained bruises. 'F****n door!' when he gets out of here he will remove this door, chop it to pieces and burn it to ashes. Regaining his strength, he again tried to ram the door open but it didn't even budge. He frustratingly pulled his hair and peeked at the slits of the closet. His eyes bulged out of their sockets when he saw his wounded bodyguard looking all serious and holding a gun.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT GUN? LET ME GET OUT OF THIS FREAKING CLOSET!" he kicked and banged at the door.

Orihime gave a fleeting look at the closet, "why, are you scared of the boogeyman?"

Ichigo's nose flared when he saw the corner of her lip moved a wee bit upward. "DO YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY? CAN YOU STILL MAKE JOKES WHEN YOU'RE ALEADY DEAD! I AM F****NG SERIOUS FOR KAMI'S SAKE!"

"Oh… stop the whining, and don't you worry your pretty little head about us dying I'm exceptionally good at doing my job. So… sit and relax, ok!" she glanced at the closet and winked.

Ichigo just gape at her. He can't believe this woman; situations like this make women panicky and useless. All the women he knew and dated would hysterically cry at a corner, faint when they saw blood or even be a burden. So he doesn't understand why Orihime can still smile and carry herself with overwhelming confidence and face the enemy courageously. Sure, she was trained by experts but still no one can deny that women are fragile and vulnerable creatures. This is why men are created, to protect and refuge in times of trouble. He can't just stand there and watch her risk her life for the sake of protecting him. With all his might he tried once again to break down that damn door.

…

On the other hand, Orihime's focus is concentrated at the door. She can only hear the nearing footsteps and her own heartbeat. She can only see the door and nothing more. She thought she can even smell them and feel their presence. She firmly grip her gun's handle, steadied her hand, and even her breathing when she saw the doorknob twist.

"Be quiet", Ichigo stopped what he's doing upon hearing the seriousness and hardness of her voice. He started to sweat bullets; he moved closer to the door as if morphing into it and stared at the slits. He heard the door creak and saw his bodyguard lick her bottom lip.

She almost pulled the trigger when the door suddenly burst open, but thank kami that she withdraw her fingers immediately or else Kurosaki Isshin would be six feet under the ground. Isshin who rushly came in paled when he saw a gun point at him.

"I'm so sorry Isshin-san! I thought you're the enemy" Orihime said. She hurriedly returned the gun to its holster when she saw his face drained of color and quickly grabbed one bottle of water from the mini ref she saw awhile ago.

"Isshin!"

…

Ichigo was anxiously waiting for what will happen. His hair was damp; the t-shirt he's wearing was now sticking to his body and can loudly hear his own heartbeat, so loud that he thought he would end up being deaf. He just blinked away the sweat from his eyelashes and in a matter of a second the situation outside the closet change dramatically. He saw the door open and came in his loud father; he whipped his head to Orihime and saw her almost pull the trigger. Ichigo felt like his heart stop beating, all became slow motion in his sight. He felt his world spinning and the last thing he saw before he passed out was his father fainting.

…..

Masaki and Isshin are at the kitchen when they heard a crashing sound from Ichigo's room. Isshin ordered Yuzu to stay with Karin and Hacchi, and to hide in a safe place. Masaki called for Kisuke to come over and bring some of his men. After pressing the security alarm, both Masaki and Isshin rushed to their son's room. Isshin opened the door and was petrified. Inside the room, Orihime was pointing a gun towards him. He fainted when he saw her finger that is placed in the trigger move.

…

Masaki was also stunned at what she saw, but recovered when she heard his husband's frightened gasp. And before she can react, Isshin already collapsed. She heard Orihime's apologies and saw her grab the one bottled water. Masaki went straight to her husband's side and put his head to her lap. She said her thanks to Orihime for the water and for her quick reflexes. Orihime feeling guilty bowed down and apologies for pointing a gun towards Isshin-san making him faint.

Masaki smiled and patted Orihime's head, "you don't have to apologies; you are just doing your job. And besides we're the ones at fault here, we should have told you of our presence. So don't you go blaming yourself", Orihime nodded and thanked Masaki-san for her kindness and understanding.

"Oh, by the way where's Ichigo?" Masaki asked. Orihime's eyes became as wide as saucers, she totally forgot about his boss.

…...

Orihime opened the closet and saw Ichigo unconscious on the floor. She sheepishly scratched the back of her neck.

"I'm sorry to say but your son also fainted. I think this was the doing of those pink bunnies, but don't worry Masaki-san they mean no harm they're just playing around!" Orihime said with so much conviction.

Masaki gave a hearty laugh, "I guess they're also responsible for Isshin's condition!"

"I don't think so" Orihime said while taking a pillow from Ichigo's bed.

"Why not?" Masaki asked she's curious about her answer.

Orihime placed the pillow under Ichigo's head to make him comfortable. "Because they don't like old men" she said smiling.

Masaki laughed until her stomach ache, "Oh dear, I love to meet these pink bunny friends of yours", she said while wiping the tears from the corners of her eyes.

"Aw…..the party's over! You should have called sooner Masaki" Kisuke said, he's leaning at the door frame with his fan covering half of his face.

Orihime run to Kisuke to give him a bear hug, "Kisuke sensei I'm glad to see you here! I'm sorry for not visiting Yuruichi-san at the hospital" she said both happy and sad. Happy because she got to see her sensei and father figure but sad because she didn't visit Yuruichi-san when she gave birth to their son.

"Don't you worry about it, Yuruichi understand your situation. Bodyguards should never leave their clients alone specially if there's threat in his/her life." Kisuke smiled reassuringly. Orihime smiled again when she heard that Yuruichi-san is not upset with her.

"Where's my hug woman?"

Orihime looked at the guy who spoke and she was beyond surprised when she saw who it is.

"When did you came back?" she questioned, still not believing what she is seeing right now.

"Tsk, after 2 years of not seeing each other I thought you would be thrilled to see me again but I guess I was wrong" he said with a fake hurt in his voice.

"Shut up! Of course I missed you so much" Orihime said beaming at the guy

"Then, where's my hug Hime"

Orihime run towards him and gave him a bear hug, "welcome home Grimmjow!" she said happily.

"It's good to be home my Hime" he said while hugging her back.

…

Thanks for all who reviewed my work, love ya all. Thanks a lot for Lonewingwriter, thank you for pointing out my mistakes :)

What will happen next? ;)


	8. Chapter 9

Hello guys…. Sorry for the late update, I went for a little vacation and I forgot to update my story. And yes, my story is AU and OC hehehe I quite forgot to write/tell this at my first chapter (bowing down) sorry again.

Thank you for all the reviews, advices and comments. ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach.

Chapter 9

Kisuke flipped his phone after pressing the end button. "Shinji and the others missed the hired gun, but he left behind his rifle, black overalls and his black leather gloves. They are now packing the evidences, but Shinji believe that the evidences we possess may not help in determining whom the sniper is. He also believed that the sniper came here in Karakura one day ahead of us, giving him plenty of time to study Karakura and choose which place is the best for shooting his target without any interference also giving him a good escape route."Kisuke stopped explaining when he heard Masaki's gasp.

"He stayed at our hotel!" Masaki said with wide bleary eyes. Feeling her legs tremble, she sat at the nearby chair.

"Yes, Las Noches is the perfect place to shoot Ichigo without interventions and it provides plenty of good escape routes." Kisuke flipped open his fan to hide his somber face.

"But that is absurd! Las Noches is 500 m's away from our home!" Masaki said; her whole body is now shaking. She cannot believe that their hotel housed Ichigo's hired gun.

"That only shows how good this assassin is" Orihime said, even she cannot believe that someone can fire a gun at that distance. She and Ichigo are either lucky to avoid death. If it was not for her quick reflex, she or Ichigo could have taken the bullet.

…

A dark atmosphere greeted Ryuuken when he entered the living room and he can hardly breathe. Immersed from their own thoughts, they did not even notice him enter the room. He coughed to catch their attention but still there is no sign of recognition. He tried again and saw Kisuke gestured his hand to follow him. When they are in a good distance, Kisuke inhaled and asked if Isshin and Ichigo are all right.

"Isshin will be up any moment now but Ichigo needs a lot of rest. His body is too exhausted from too much work and stress." Ryuuken answered, he was slightly bewildered about Kisuke's action.

"Masaki is still in distress from learning that the shooter used one of the rooms in Las Noches, if she hears more upsetting news I don't think she can very well handle it." Ryuuken just nod his head and he is impressed that Kisuke saw right through him.

"You can now tell Masaki that her husband and son are out of danger; that will help ease some of her worries." Kisuke's face softened. He and Ryuuken returned to the living room. Masaki and Orihime are quietly drinking their chamomile tea to relieve their worries.

Masaki stood up when she saw Kisuke and Ryuuken enter the living room "how are Isshin and Ichigo doing" she asked her voice is quite shaky.

"Just as I told Kisuke, Isshin will be alright he is as tough as a bull so don't worry Masaki. But for your son he needs a lot of rest, he fainted from fatigue, his body is too exhausted from too much work and stress so I recommend he stays home for at least two days so his body can recuperate. He should avoid strenuous and stressful work during those two days rest. Moreover, he needs enough sleep and eat properly from now on and if he continues to ignore the needs of his body and not take good care of it he will end up having serious diseases that can cause his untimely death." Ryuuken said with a straight face.

Masaki was surprised and saddened to hear that her son is not taking good care of his body, "Thank you Ryuuken for your help and time I know you are a busy man but still you came, and rest assured that my son will get a lot of rest and nutrition" her eyes are full of determination. She will make sure that Ichigo will learn to live a healthy life if it is the last thing she do.

Ryuuken gave a nod of approval and walked to where Orihime is sitting and inspect her wounded arm "Ichigo did a fine job of cleaning your wound but it needs to be stitched for it to close properly and to avoid any infections"

Orihime momentary looked at her wound and saw that it is quite deep, "I want you to sit up straight and to be very still as much as possible" Orihime nodded her head and went rock still. "Orihime, you can breathe" Ryuuken said when he saw Orihime holding her breath. Orihime bowed her head from embarrassment and released the breath she was holding. "This may hurt" Ryuuken said putting on his latex gloves and removing the needle from its case. "I can handle the pain," she said with an innocent smile adorning her angelic face. Ryuuken blushed and almost pricked his own finger; noticing that he's still gazing at Orihime, Ryuuken felt a bit embarrassed at his actions. He cleared his throat and shook the cobwebs out of his head, when he felt that he is ready he started to stitch Orihime's wound.

…..

RING…..

"Yes"

"How's your mission Ulquiorra?"

The said man gazed at the huge mansion in front of him, "I missed the target"

"Oho… this is a first for you! Tsk, is your goddess distracting you? Hell! I don't blame you; I would also be distracted if I ever saw a woman with a stunning look and a smoking hot body!"

"Are you mocking me?" Ulquiorra said with a hint of anger in his voice.

The man at the other line smirked when he heard the anger in his voice "of course not! Why would I do that to my ever loyal comrade." He clutched his shirt and act as if he was hurt.

"Stop the theatrics, what's the purpose of this call?" Ulquiorra said, he hid behind a tree when he saw the vizards enter the Kurosaki mansion.

"Can you or can you not complete your mission?"

Ulquiorra heard the seriousness in his boss' voice "I never quit a job you know that Kisuke, rest assured I will complete my mission" he replied with equal seriousness in his voice

"Make sure of it or else bad things will happen"

Ulquiorra did not miss the threat behind those words "Just as I told you, I'm the best for this job". He heard Kisuke chuckle before the phone beeped, telling that the conversation is over. When the area is clear, he walked to a garbage can and disposed the phone, he then took another glance at the mansion before leaving. 'You're alive from now, but soon Ichigo Kurosaki you'll be meeting death itself'.


	9. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach.

Chapter 10

Grimmjow is seated comfortably reading his favorite suspense novel and once in a while he would glance at the unconscious Ichigo. His long years of training and life threatening experiences made him tough and vigilant. He is one of the best bodyguards in Kisuke's team. He abhors sissies, people who cannot protect themselves and are cowards. And in his opinion, this Ichigo Kurosaki is one of them. Grimmjow scoffed when he remembered why Ichigo's laying unconscious in his queen size bed.

"What a loser!" Grimmjow muttered "how long will I wait here for him to wake up, I'm almost finish reading my book?"

As if he was heard by Ichigo, he slowly opened his eyes. He was quite confused about why he is inside his room, and all of a sudden flashbacks from earlier incident came rushing from the forefront his mind. He sat up, rest his back at the head board, and slap his forehead. All the while, Grimmjow just observed Ichigo.

"Thank kami you're awake, I'm just about to call your prince charming to give you your true loves kiss!" Grimmjow said leaning towards the light

Ichigo who does not expect company, jump out of the bed and is ready to rumble. Grimmjow laughed at Ichigo, "Man, you're not just a loser you're also jumpy!"

Feeling embarrassed, Ichigo stood up straight. He scowled and glared at the man who is laughing hard. Ichigo briskly walked towards Grimmjow, grabbed his collar, and punched him in the face. Having a quick reflex, Grimmjow effortlessly blocked Ichigo's attack. In return, Grimmjow also gave Ichigo a punch. Ichigo who anticipated the action, side stepped and gave another blow. Grimmjow stepped backwards to avoid the punch but was still hit. Wiping the blood at the corner of his mouth, Grimmjow smirked and gave Ichigo a kick. Unable to avoid the assault, he received the full force of Grimmjow's kick. He stumbled backwards, harshly wiping away the blood at the corner of his mouth and he charged forward. The two cursed, punched, kicked, and wrestled each other. They went on with their fight but were abruptly stopped by a hard blow in their head.

"What the hell are you two doing! Look at this room, it's a mess! Who started this chaos?" Orihime is surprised to see the condition of the room; there are broken vases, chairs, and tables. There are even holes in the walls, in short the room is a complete utterly mess.

"Hime, that hurts you know! And for your information, sleeping beauty started it!" Grimmjow whined, he lightly massaged his hurt head.

"I'm not a F****N sleeping beauty, you bastard!" Ichigo faced Grimmjow. Orihime can almost see the sparks of electricity from their eyes, burning and murderous aura surrounds the two. She rolled her eyes and stepped between them.

"Alright boys, that is enough. If you want to kill each other, you are free to do it outside the house. Your barbaric ways are not welcome inside this household; do you not take pity to these exquisite furnitures? Look at them all broken and abused!"

The two men looked at each other; Ichigo is quite disturbed while Grimmjow is amused. Grimmjow seeing the unshed tears in her eyes lend a handkerchief, she gladly accepted it then dabbed the tears away. Orihime inhaled then faced the two with a cheery smile, "now that you're awake, Masaki-san wants to talk to you Kurosaki-san"

Ichigo scowled "would you stop calling me Kurosaki-san, it's irritating and I feel like I'm my old man!"

Orihime looked at him, confusion, and disbelief are mirrored in her gray eyes "but, you're my boss. I should address you accordingly; I don't want to be disrespectful."

Ichigo nodded, understanding her point "I don't really care; I hate being addressed as Kurosaki-san it is too formal for my taste."

"Then, is it alright to call you Kurosaki-kun?"

"Yeah, it's much better than Kurosaki-san" Ichigo nodded

Orihime brightly smiled even the sun can't rival her smile "alright then, oh…. I almost forgot! Masaki-san wants to talk to you Kurosaki-kun"

"If that's the case let us go downstairs" Orihime nodded then grabbed Ichigo and Grimmjow's hand. Ichigo felt a spark when Orihime take hold of his hands, he glance at her to see if she also felt it and was quite dismayed when he saw nothing. He shook his head to clear his mind.

…

The vizards entered the house and were greeted by Hacchi. The group walked inside the living room, Shinji made a brief eye contact with Kisuke then proceeded to enter the room. Ryuuken bid his goodbye to Masaki-san and the others when he received an emergency call from the hospital. Everyone was busy chatting with each other when all of a sudden they heard a loud shouting.

"I'm alive!" Isshin shouted "I'm alive!" he rushed inside the living room. Tears are flowing from his eyes.

A worried Masaki approached her husband "why are you crying Isshin? Are you hurt?"

Isshin shook his head "these are tears of joy my dear Masaki!" he hugged his wife and spin her around. Their friends who are watching, feel embarrassed seeing the couple all lovey dovey.

"Oh yes! Where are the kids?" Isshin asked after noticing the absence of his kids.

"Karin and Yuzu are at our room, Ichigo is still unconscious" Masaki explained

Isshin nodded and saw Kisuke talking to Shinji.

…

"Had you told Ulquiorra to do his job effectively?"

"Yeah, don't you worry. He can handle this work"

"Make sure of it Kisuke, we don't want any problem to occur"

Kisuke patted Shinji's shoulder and walked towards Isshin.

…

Isshin's loud laughter and animated action greeted Ichigo when he entered their living room; he was gleefully reenacting the time when Orihime was pointing her gun towards him. Everybody rolled their eyes and literally ignored Isshin. Ichigo walked towards his mom and gave her a peck on the cheek then kicked his annoying father, who flew a few feet away.

"Ichigo, thank kami you're ok and awake!" Masaki said glad that her son is out of danger. "But I don't approved your way of living young man!" she said with a reprimanding tone. "Ryuuken-san told us that you're too focused on your work, you ignore your body's needs, and that you are sleep deprived. That is why he recommended that you rest for at least two days, meaning no work and pure rest."

"But mom, there's a lot of work I left behind and I need to attend to it as soon as possible!" Ichigo argued.

"No buts, you will stay here in Karakura and rest. Your dad will take care of your precious work, and we need you here to take care of your sisters." Masaki said with finality in her voice.

Ichigo sighed in defeat; no one dares to defy Masaki Isshin. Even his eccentric father complies to her wishes specially when she is serious "fine"

Masaki smiled sweetly "now that is settled, Orihime will report to me if you're doing anything related to stressful activities." She glanced at Orihime, who in return smiled brightly "and Orihime will you take good care of our son? You know aside from protecting him, will you please!"

Both Ichigo's and Orihime's eyes bulged out of their sockets. "WHAT! NO FREAKING WAY, I ALREADY AGREED TO HAVE HER AS MY BODYGUARD! THAT IS ENOUGH; SHE DOESN'T NEED TO DO ANYTHING FOR ME. I CAN PERFECTLY TAKE GOOD CARE OF MYSELF!"

"Are you nuts my son? Who in their right mind; would decline such an opportunity. Having a goddess serve and pamper you is once in a lifetime chance." Isshin interjected, his voice is teasing.

"I would never decline such chance; instead I'll accept it with open arms" Grimmjow butt in smirking.

Kisuke covered his smirk with his fan, Shinji toothly smiled, Hiyori snickered, while the rest shook their heads disapprovingly.

... Thank you for all your reviews! have a nice day :)


	10. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

….

Chapter 10

"Rise and shine sleepyhead!" Orihime said; her cheery, singsong voice chimed inside the room. She opened the windows and fixed the curtains to allow the bright sunshine to enter the room. Ichigo blinded by the brightness of the room, pulled the comforter over his head, and resumed sleeping. He groaned when the comforter was pulled away from him, he glared at Orihime and pulled one end of the comforter. Determined to wake up Ichigo, Orihime pulled the other end of the comforter.

"Let go!" he said, his patience is wearing thin.

Orihime let go of the comforter and walked to wear the tray of food was. "I woke you up so that you can eat your breakfast. Aside from a good rest you also need nutrition." She said putting the tray on his lap. Ichigo just stared at the food, "would you like me to feed you?"

"I'm stressed out not crippled, I can feed myself." Ichigo said. Orihime nodded, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you when I accepted this job. And I'm also sorry if you feel like I'm stepping on your pride, I'm not. I hope we could be friends?"

Ichigo put the spoon down and looked her straight in the eyes. "I'll accept your apology, if you stop treating me like I'm a weakling."

Orihime beamed, "deal." Her smile is so bright Ichigo thought he needed to shield his eyes. "And I never thought for a second that you're a weakling, actually my fist impression of you is stubborn, arrogant, and a loving son and brother."

Ichigo can feel his face burning. "Whatever"

Orihime smiled,_ he's adorable when his embarrassed. _ She shakes her head, stunned at her thoughts. The door opened and Masaki entered the room. She felt remorse after ordering Ichigo around, the piled up stress and anxiety muddled her mind. "Ichigo, how are you?"

"Mom?"

Orihime moved from the far side of the room. Masaki smiled appreciatively. She moved to sit on the bed.

"Ichigo, me and your dad are sorry for ordering and deciding for your life. Your sister's failed abduction as well as yours, scared us to death. We act selfishly without considering your feelings, and we continuously decided for your lives. I'm very sorry son." Masaki said; she felt ashamed of her actions.

Ichigo was stunned. The gloominess he feels dissipated. "To be honest, I felt disrespected." Ichigo stood up. He walked towards the veranda and leaned, he wasn't surprised when he saw it fixed. "I know you mean well, but I'm a grown up man. I knew what I'm doing, and you raised me to be shrewd and independent. You should have asked for my opinion about the situation and to not just rush and make a decision."

Masaki bowed his head in embarrassment. She can't look her son straight in the eyes. She fidgeted.

"I'm sorry!"

Ichigo sighed. "Mom, just trust me. I just need you and dad to trust me." He moved closer to his mom and holds her hand.

Masaki looked up with misty eyes. She nodded and hugged her son. Orihime wiped the tears from her eyes. She smiled when she saw Ichigo's contented and happy face.

…..

"Iiichiigoo…!"

Ichigo grimaced. He set the newspaper down and briskly walked outside the house. He was almost outside the house when he was pulled inside.

"Where are you going son?" Isshin said, he place his arm around Ichigo's shoulder.

"Away from you" he said with a deadpan voice.

Isshin clutched his shirt. "You deeply wounded my hart my son!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes, "what do you want?"

Isshin smiled. "Tomorrow Ryuuken's hospital is having their tenth year anniversary and because I'm kinda busy, you will represent our family!"

"WHAT! You knew I hate parties," he glowered at his father. Isshin eased away from his son.

"Hehehe… but your mom and your siblings can't attend the party; they left to visit Yuruichi and her baby. And I just received your mom's call that they would stay there for a week."

Ichigo stood there motionless. Isshin started to sweat. For safety measure, he moved twenty feet away from his son.

Ichigo sighed. "Fine," it's better to be at a party rather than staying at home to die from boredom. Isshin rushed to hug her son. "You're my savior!" he cheerfully said. "And don't you worry Ichigo, I already told Orihime to accompany you." He said while raising his eyebrows alternately.

"Whatever." Ichigo said, freeing himself from his father's hug.

"I can feel that this would be magical for you and Orihime. Enjoy the party and give me a precious grandchild!"

Ichigo kicked his father who flew a good ten feet. "That's for your insanity." He walked outside the study room and went downstairs. He's about to enter the kitchen but stopped when he saw his bodyguard and the teal haired man chatting. He felt his blood boil when the bastard caressed Orihime's cheek.

"I've been looking all over for you. Dad wanted to talk to us about the party. And you're here with that bastard acting like a couple. Where not paying you to flirt. You have a job to do and you're failing to do it." He said while glaring at Grimmjow.

"I'm very sorry Kurosaki-kun! But don't worry Grimmjow and I secured the whole area, we also made sure that the best security is installed in the house. And Kisukek-san developed the security system of your house, so it is one hundred percent reliable." Orihime said. She felt unease. You don't need to be a genius to see the murderous aura surrounding the two. She cannot breathe. The atmosphere inside the kitchen became murky.

_Ichigo could not stand the man in front of him. He hated the idea of other men touching his Orihime. Woah! Wait a minute where did that came from? He is not attracted to his bodyguard, period. There's no way he is attracted to her, over his dead body._

_So, is it okay if some guy touches her? Are you okay if Grimmjow holds her hand and never let go? Would you be troubled if you saw Grimmjow kissing Orihime?_

_Shut up! I don't freakin' care! He doesn't care if she dates all the men in the world. He would not be bothered if he saw her kissing other guys. _But deep inside he knows he care. He slapped his forehead to erase the negative thoughts.

Grimmjow intentionally caressed Orihime's cheek when he saw Ichigo. He enjoyed teasing the orange haired man. He had observed that Ichigo is falling, madly, and deeply in love with Orihime and the man doesn't have a clue. He smirked when Ichigo slapped his forehead. _I would definitely enjoy teasing this man. _

…_..._

Thank you for reading. Have a nice day ;)


	11. Chapter 12

Hello guys! I'm sorry for the late update, but here's another chapter. Hope you all like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach

…..

Chapter 11

"If you're done talking to my bodyguard" Ichigo glanced at Orihime "we'll be going". He grabbed Orihime's arm and pulled her outside the kitchen.

"See you later Grimmjow!" Orihime shouted, while trying to catch up with Ichigo's pace. She winced when Ichigo's gripped tightened. "Umm… Kurosaki-kun, your grip is too tight." Realizing that his being irrational and that his acting like a jerk, Ichigo slowed his pace and dropped Orihime's arm. When her arm was released, Orihime rubbed it to soothe the pain.

Orihime can see that Ichigo is still tense. His fists are tightly clenched at his side. His face is blank but his eyes are full of emotions that she, hardly can't read all of them. She just quietly followed Kurosaki-kun to wherever he goes.

Ichigo is trying his best to subdue his murderous aura. _Damn that teal haired man! How dare him to touch my bodyguard and this woman, who is supposed to be by my side, was flirting with that bastard._ He glanced at his bodyguard, who is meekly following him with her head bowed down. He snorted. Orihime felt a chill from her spine; she silently observed their surroundings and prepared herself for surprised attacks. She moved a little closer to Kurosaki-kun. Her left arm is inside her jacket, ready to pull her gun out. When nothing happened, she relaxed a bit but her senses are still heightened. She took a deep breath and moved to her previous position.

Too caught up with his own thoughts Ichigo didn't notice his bodyguard's action. _Finally! _Outside the huge mansion the two walked to the garage. Ichigo unlocked his Black Bugatti 16 C Galibier and walk to it.

Orihime gaped at the car. Ichigo shook his head when he saw Orihime's reaction; both men and women always gave that same reaction every time they saw his collection of expensive cars. He smirked. His cars are the statement of his success as a businessman. He bought his first car, Ferrari Enzo when he earned his first millions. His family did not spoil them contrary to what other say, they need to work hard for what they want. Hell, he even worked as a deliveryman for their family's company when he was a teenager. He started from the bottom up to the top. He still remember his grandpa's words when he was young _'child, success is not a destination, it's a journey. If you want to succeed do not rush things, savor every experience you encounter either good or bad because this experiences of yours will make you a lot stronger, wiser and more confident to face any struggles that may come in your way.' _Both he and his father look up to his grandpa. He was rags to riches, grandpa work hard and was optimistic about things. His decisions are influenced by his personal experiences as well as the experiences of the people around him. He was shrewd and observant; he made his own trend instead of going with the flow. Ichigo remembered that his grandpa always gives back to the less fortunate that's why his grandpa made a foundation for the purpose of helping battered wives, abandoned children and elderly.

He was jerked out of his reverie when he heard Orihime's whistle. "You coming or what?" he asked.

Orihime opened the door. The inside interior of the car is pure and simple yet elegant. Two centrally located main instruments keep even the rear passengers constantly informed of the actual speed and previous performance. The seats are made up of leather, even the seatbelts are made of the same material. She hesitated to enter; she is worried that she'll make the car dirty.

Ichigo rolled his eyes, "come in already, we'll be late to our appointment"

Orihime nodded, she slowly sat at the passenger seat, and then she carefully closed the door. "Relax" Orihime's stiff shoulder relaxed. She again became nervous when Ichigo leaned forward to put her seatbelt on. He smells of aftershave, sandalwood and his own scent. She swallowed hard, her heart beat became erratic. She blushed when he glanced at her, she quickly averted her gaze. Satisfied at his work he returned to his sit, put his seatbelt on, and started the car. Orihime clutched her shirt; _I hope he didn't hear my heartbeat._ She took a quick look at Ichigo, and she was annoyed. _Is he laughing at me? The nerve!_

"Are you making fun of me?" she asked, breaking the unnerving silence.

Ichigo suppressed a smile. "What? Why would I do that?"

Ichigo can feel Orihime's eyes on him. He was thankful that he's always in check of his emotions if not Orihime would be more pissed if she learned that he was enjoying her uneasiness. Deep inside, he was glad that he had the same effect to Orihime as she had the same effect on him.

Unable to read Ichigo, Orihime looked outside the window. "Where are we going?"

"To Rangiku" he answered.

Orihime felt something tugged in her heart but she quickly pushed it aside. "Rangiku?"

She heard him chuckle. Orihime faced Ichigo with a raised eyebrow.

Without taking his eyes on the road, "is that jealousy I hear?" he no longer hide his grin.

"Ha! I-in your dreams" she quickly turned her head to hide her blush. _This is embarrassing! Why did I stutter, for pete's sake!_

"I'm just teasing you." He said to lessen Orihime's embarrassment." Rangiko is my aunt; she's my mom's younger sister."

"Aahh…" that's her only reply.

They both fell in a comfortable silence. Orihime enjoyed the view outside her window, at last she's home. Once in a while, Ichigo would glance at Orihime and every time he is blown away by her beauty. He is happy to see her serene and contented face. The car slightly swerved, when he saw her unshed tears that she quickly wiped away.

"Are you drunk? What the hell was that!" she tightly gripped the handle.

"I'm sorry for teasing you; I didn't mean to upset you." _F***! I made her cry._

She smiled, "it wasn't your fault. I was just remembering my good all days here in Karakura."

Ichigo sigh his relief. "I didn't hear from Urahara-san that you lived here." He stepped on the brake after seeing the stop signal.

"Me and my brother moved here in Karakura when our parents died. Actually the apartment we lived in was just a few blocks away from your mansion." she said still looking outside her window.

"Really? That's cool. Where is your brother? Is he with Urahara-san?" Ichigo wants to learn more about her life.

She smiled bitterly, "No. My brother and Ulquiorra-kun died due to a car accident." She blinked her tears away, she don't want Ichigo to see her cry.

"I'm sorry to hear that." He holds her hand and gave it a squeeze.

Orihime gratefully smiled, "now I lived in Tokyo with Renji and Rukia."

"WHAT! You know those two?" he asked, he was taken aback by her statement.

"Yup, why do you know them?" she slightly tilted her head.

"I practically grow up with them, how come I didn't saw you during my visits to their home?"

"Maybe because I'm on a mission,"

Ichigo nodded, he stepped on the accelerator when he saw the red light go green. "If you don't mind me asking… who's Ulquiorra?" after hearing the guys name, he couldn't help himself to dislike the guy. _What the hell is wrong with me! _

Orihime was surprised; she didn't expect Ichigo to ask who Ulquiorra is. She smiled brightly "He was special to me"

Ichigo gripped the steering wheel too tight making his knuckles white. _Special, ha! _

"One day Sora-nii brought a six year old Ulquiorra home. He said that Kisuke-san found him wondering around Karakura. Kisuke-san asked my brother if we can take him in, being a passionate man, Sora-nii agreed without a second thought. When I first saw him, he just stared at me with his cold emerald eyes.I still remember my first week with Ulqiourra-kun it was terrible; he was always making me cry. He kept calling me woman and was always ordering me around." Orihime smiled at her childhood memories.

He suddenly stepped on the break making the car to abruptly stopped. Orihime who's not expecting the movement was slightly thrown forward, thank kami for her seatbelt, without it her forehead would surely hit the dashboard.

Ichigo unlocked his car; went outside and forcefully closed the door. Orihime was shocked at Ichigo's behavior. She immediately removed her seatbelt and then quickly catches up with her boss.

"Is something wrong Kurosaki-kun?" she asked when she managed to be by his side.

Ichigo just gave him a cold stare his famous scowl was more evident than usual. Orihime shrink backwards. _What's wrong with this guy? She can't read his mind. He's behavior and emotions quickly changes. She just can't understand Kurosaki-kun._

_What the hell's wrong with me! Gah…! I'm not jealous for Pete's sake! I'm not attracted to her. Ichigo you're not attracted to her. You're not. _

He pulled his hair in frustration. He breaths in a lungful of air. He repeated his breathing exercise to calm his nerves.

Orihime was worried. She can tell that something is troubling Kurosaki-kun, and that thought made her sad. She wants to ease Kurosaki-kun's worries. She holds Ichigo's hand.

Ichigo squeezed Orihime's hand; her heart fluttered from that simple action. She liked the feeling of holding Ichigo's strong hand; she felt like it was the right thing to do.

Ichigo got a lot calmer after doing his breathing exercise. He was stunned when Orihime took his hand. He wasn't expecting that from her. Ichigo squeezed her hand. He looked at her and was happy to see her signature smile.

…..

"I managed to get inside the Kurosaki household"

"Good. Remember Orihime must not see you or else wherein a serious trouble"

"I know that Kisuke. Don't worry my job here won't allow us to meet personally"

"Does your other boss suspect anything?"

"He still trusts me, but he is strting to be impatient. You must act quickly or else he would find out."

"We're working on it. The information you gathered helped us a lot to strengthen the case against that bastard, but we still need to recheck and gather more evidences that will put him in behind bars."

"I'll be going now; you better hurry Kisuke I'm running out of valid excuses."

"Yeah…yeah… we know."

Ulquiorra turned his phone off and he walked towards where the security room is.

…..

Yay! Thank you for all those who reviewed my story and for those you read it.

THANK YOU VERY MUCH! ;)


	12. Chapter 13

Hello there! I'm sorry for my super uber late update; I was busy enjoying my last week of vacation. But don't worry here's another chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, but the story is mine.

…..

Chapter 12

"Good afternoon Ichigo-sama!"

Ichigo nod his head, "I have an appointment with my aunt, where is she?"

"Rangiku-sama is at the back with Gin-sama"

Orihime was not fooled by Ichigo's smiling face; she can feel Ichigo's hostility towards Gin-sama. _What did Gin-sama do to receive such hostility from Kurosaki-kun? _She was intrigued. Ichigo walked towards the back room and in his tail is Orihime who is shaking her head after hearing the squeals of all the female and male staffs of the shop. _He really is popular especially with women. Well, she doesn't blame them; Kurosaki-kun is a VERY desirable man. The unusual color of his hair made him stand out and made him more attractive, his amber eyes can melt your insides with just a look, those kissable lips of his are bewitching you to kiss them hungrily, and his body is to die for. He has a lean body, a broad shoulder, long sinewy arms and legs and with a washboard abs. You just want to cling to him and never let go. _She sighed.

"What's that sigh for?"

"Eh? N-nothing!" she said. Ichigo raised his left eyebrow. "Really, it's nothing!"

"Mmph"

She shook her head when an image of Ichigo only with a towel pops out of her mind. She mentally hit her head. _What am I thinking? Focus Orihime Focus!_

"Are you ok?" Ichigo moved closer to his bodyguard, he leaned forward and pressed his forehead to hers. Orihime's red face became redder. "I-I'm f-fine K-Kurosaki-kun!" she can't stop herself from blushing; Ichigo is just too close for her comfort. She can smell his intoxicating scent.

"Are you sure? Your face is redder than a tomato and you're hot" he asked with a creased forehead.

"I-I'm h-hot?" she became even redder.

Ichigo is now worried; he can almost see steam coming out from Orihime's body. He then blushed, after realizing what he said. "W-what I mean is that your body temperature is high." _Damn, why am I stuttering? _

"Oh" she replied, bowing her head in embarrassment. _I'm hopeless; Kisuke-san would probably hit me if he can read my mind right now._

Thinking that Orihime is disappointed with his answer, "don't get me wrong, y-you're hot in fact you are smoking hot." He scratched the back of his neck and avoided her eyes. _Fuck! What am I saying? Well, what I said was true but to tell her directly, she would think that I'm flirting with her or worse she would think that I'm lusting over her! _

_**You are pervert! Did you forget about your steaming hot dream with the lovely Orihime?**_

_Shut the fuck up! _ He vigorously shook his head when flashes of Orihime's naked image came popping out of his mind. _Fuck! _"Bring me a glass of cold water, Fast!" He barked his order. He mustered all his strength to cool down his awakening manhood.

Orihime who is in her own little world did not hear Ichigo. She inhaled and exhaled. "Don't worry Kurosaki-kun this is just the work of those sun fairies, their job is to make you all hot. As in steamy hot, but that's weird it is still summer usually they come out during winter. I guess even fairies can make mistakes." She smiled brightly

_Thank kami she didn't heard what I just said! Did she said 'STEAMY HOT', an image of Orihime covered with sweat while writhing and moaning his name came at the fore front of his mind. Not good, not good at all! _

"Where's that damn water!" he huskily ordered. _Calm down, calm down. _He repeated his breathing exercise to calm down his excited member.

"Are you ok Kurosaki-kun? You look like you're in pain." Now Orihime is the one who is worried.

He felt electricity run throughout his body from just a mere touch coming from Orihime. He can't take it anymore, he is reaching his limit.

"Ichigo-sama here's your cold water." A female staff said, her voice is too sweet for his liking. He grabbed the glass and poured it over his head. The whole store became quiet; all eyes are focused towards Ichigo. Some are shocked while others are stunned. They heard someone's disbelieving gasp.

_Ah, that feels good! _He slightly shakes his head to remove the excess water. All female staffs and costumers squealed in delight. Their shocked and stunned face was replaced by admiration and lust. 'He is freaking HOT!' someone from the background yelled

'Ichigo-sama please marry me!" a sexy female costumer yelled while striking a very provocative pose.

Orihime stepped in front of Ichigo, ready to protect him from all these female who are like hungry wolves. _This is not part of my job! I'm supposed to protect him from his killer not from his crazy horny admirers! Curse your smoking hot body Kurosaki-kun, this could be the end of me!_

"Looks like your talent in seducing women are getting even better Ichigo."

The wolves- I mean the females stopped in their tracks. _Thank kami for small miracles!_ All gave way to the one who spoke; it is like the time when Moses divides the red sea.

"Aunt Rangiku, Gin." He's last word is dripping with poison.

"Hey I'm not your enemy here." Gin said while slyly grinning.

"Alright boys that is enough" Rangiku stepped in between the two. She can't understand why Ichigo resents Gin that much. "By the way, you're late Ichigo. I've been waiting for you for ages!" Rangiku whined

"We are on time, your just too preoccupied to notice our presence."

"What! Are you jealous Ichigo-chan." Rangiku teased.

"What the hell are you talking about? Who would want an old hog like you!"

All of a sudden, Ichigo was thrown towards a rack of clothes. Orihime is still in awe seeing Rangiku beating up Ichigo. _I guess it runs in the family. _

"That's enough Ran; you'll kill your nephew if you don't loosen your grip around his neck." Gin butt in

"It's his fault, calling me an old hog. Do I look like a old hog to you?" Rangiku is still mad

"You look like a goddess!" Gin answered enthusiastically "right!" he looked around the shop, his face is begging them to agree or else they will experience hell.

"You're beautiful Rangiku-san, only an idiot would tell that you are an old hog."

"Yeah! You are too far from looking old!"

Everyone in the shop said their praises they are just too afraid of experiencing the same fate Ichigo experienced.

"Oh, you flatter me too much." Rangiku's care free mood returned and she instantly forgot Ichigo's remark.

Despite the chaos, Orihime can feel a menacing aura. She discreetly observed the whole shop, moving closer to Ichigo who is now regaining consciousness. She took hold of her gun inside her jacket. Her trained body is all hyped up from the adrenaline her mind is producing. All her senses are heightened, her surroundings moved slowly. It is like watching a slow motion film. Orihime can feel the eyes of the enemy. She breathes in some air and slowly exhaled, a sweat trailed down her neck.

"Kurosaki-kun, stay close to me." Orihime whispered

Ichigo became alert when he heard the seriousness in her voice. He stood up straight; he surveyed the shop for someone who is acting suspicious. "How many are they?" he whispered

"I can only feel one ominous presence, but this one gives me a bad feeling. Don't leave my side; we are dealing with a professional. The shoot out in your house is nothing compared to our situation now. This is the real thing."

Ichigo became more aware of his family's situation. Those bastards are really serious about their threat. He was a fool for not believing his parents but now his eyes are wide open about the real situation his family is facing.

"Is my family safe right now?" he asked

Orihime glanced at Ichigo. She was scared when he saw evil in his eyes. His facial features became hard and his jaws are tightly clenched. His murderous aura is overpowering the enemy's presence. _What is this dark aura Kurosaki-kun is emitting? It is scaring the hell out of me!_

Ichigo glanced at Orihime, "I asked if my family is safe?" he icily asked

"Y-yes, they're safe." Orihime shivered. She can't believe that this side of Ichigo exists. He can be a devil if his family is in danger and this side of him is really frightening. She even forgot their enemy._ He would be a formidable enemy_.

"Relax. Both of you are all tense up."

Ichigo clenched his fists "Mind your own business Ichimaru, Gin." He replied. Hell would freeze over from his chilling voice. Gin just slyly grins.

Orihime didn't trust this guy, she felt unease around him. Sora-nii would always say to find good in everyone but she just couldn't help herself to be extra cautious around him. It is like he is hiding a dark secret.

"Hello there, if I'm not mistaken we were never introduced. I'm Ichimaru, Gin. What's your name beautiful?" Gin asked extending his right hand for a shake. Being polite, Orihime extended her left hand but was stopped when Ichigo pulled her by his side.

"Back off Ichimaru" his voice is full of authority. Ichigo's presence would make the bravest man chicken out and run with his tail between his legs, he is too domineering. Feeling the tension in the air, Orihime shook Gin's hand.

"I'm Inoue, Orihime nice meeting you Ichimaru-sama." she timidly smiled. She felt a chill run through her spine, something dark and evil is at her back. Orihime is now perspiring. _Don't look at your back, Kurosaki-kun you're really scary._

"Nice meeting you too princess." Gin look pass Orihime while kissing the back of her hand. He inwardly smirked when he saw the threatening look Ichigo is giving him. If looks could kill, he would be a dead man right now.

"That's enough pleasantries," Ichigo snatched Orihime's hand and pulled her towards his aunt whose head is getting bigger from all the praises she's getting. Orihime glanced over her shoulders and saw Gin smile at her, she quickly averted her gaze.

…..

"Menoly, are you sure you can handle the target?"

"Don't worry I can handle him and his bodyguard in fact I already met them at his aunt's boutique."

"Good. Very good, remember don't speak of this to anyone. Be absolutely discreet about it, I don't want my name to be drag in."

"Okay, but what about Ulquiorra?" she asked while twirling her hair around her finger.

"Just do as I say and if you fail you know what will be your fate."

She shivered from fear. "Y-yes, I would be really careful." She exhaled. Menoly didn't know that she was unconsciously holding her breath. She rubs her legs only to find out that she was turned on. Feeling horny, she started to pleasure herself. Imagining herself to be with her master.

…..

I hope you would like this chapter. Next chapter would have some action scenes and fluff.

Thank you for reading this chapter! ;) R&R guys

"


End file.
